


Rainbow Assholes and Polyamorous Skeletons

by Magyka13



Series: Evil Sans' + Runix [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Battles badly described, Cross almost dies first chapter, Error is missing already at the begining of this, Everyone Needs A Hug, Healing, His first actual scene might involve some self-harm, M/M, Multi, Other, Runix is a big sad, Serious Injuries, blue and dream are done with his shitt, i love the bad sans poly screw you, i sat on the first chapter for several days before uploading it finally, i tried to write this in Cross' "pov" but failed so here we are, if i miss any tags please gently let me know and i will add them as soon as i can, ink hid something serious from them, ink is a bastard, no beta i'm dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13
Summary: Not really sure how to summarize this other than, Cross gets hurt bad first chapter and returns. Ink offers a bet to Nightmare's Gang for the potential return of Error at the constant nagging of Blue and Dream who are done with what Ink did with Error.They have a week to win this bet, which won't be introduced until chapter two. Mainly cuz chapter 1 kinda wrote itself then I decided to attach the bet thing and Runix' part other than the hint from chapter one right after.
Relationships: Bad Sans Poly, bad sans poly might gain another, potential bad sans' + Runix
Series: Evil Sans' + Runix [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/955968
Comments: 19
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

“ _ **Cross**_!” Horror’s shout echos across the battlefield, the sound of shattering bones echoing even louder. Nightmare looks away from his somehow stunned brother to watch as Cross crumples to the ground, a horrified looking Blue standing stunned a few feet from him. Bright red blood dripped off his large Warhammer, Dust laying crumpled but still conscious against a tree right next to where the scarf clad Sans stood.

Nightmare quickly knocks his stunned brother into a tree, rushing over to the fallen Cross as Blue backs away in horror of the dying skeleton, a puddle of bright red blood staining the ground underneath Cross in a slowly increasing amount.

Nightmare growls loudly as Ink blocks his way, swinging his brush and opening a portal under Cross’ downed form, smirking as he swings around in the same motion and blocks Nightmares tentacles from reaching it. He vaguely notices both Blue and his brother, the remainder of his own gang standing frozen. Killer and Horror in the process of helping Dust up, his leg clearly broken and possibly even a few ribs judging how he’s favoring one side.

“ _Looks like you’re down two of your minions now_ ” Ink taunts, eye lights, and expression blank as he forces the Prince of Negativity back a few feet. “ _You might want to find him, he doesn’t have much time left. I’ll even give you a hint, he’s in an empty au, an abandoned genocide run right after all monsterkind is eradicated._ ” Ink finishes, dodging Nightmares tentacles again before grabbing the still stunned Blue and Dream, disappearing.

“Boss?” Horror whispers from his left, carrying an unconscious Dust on his back, there may be more wrong than a broken leg.

“ **Take Dust back to base and gather every healing item we have in the castle after fixing his leg.** ” Nightmare instructs Horror, who nods mutely and leaves through the portal Nightmare opens to their home.

“ **Killer** ” Nightmare calls, managing not to flinch as Killer appears right in front of him, the black tears more prevalent and dripping than usual.

“Boss, I don’t think we are going to find him in time.” Killer whispers dejectedly as more black tears fall, mixing in with real tears.

“ **He’s not dead, he can’t be dead** ” Nightmare states firmly “ **We would feel it if he were to dust, you know this as well as I** ”

“How are we going to find him, there’s multitudes of genocide run au’s that have been abandoned at the end of the genocide” Killer questions. “And what did he mean by two, is he the one responsible for Error’s disappearance too?!”

“ **I don’t know** ” Nightmare  admits to Killer, who looks down at his feet again.

They searched, Dust and H orror joining in as well after the former’s legs and ribs had been healed. Ink would enter the au’s and taunt them, suspiciously without Dream or Blue. It seemed the other two ‘star sanses’ didn’t agree with what their ‘leader’ was doing.

Nothing was seen or heard ab out Cross other than the reassurance that he hadn’t died yet until Cross’ presence was suddenly felt within the mansion late one night three days after the battle that almost ended his life.

Horror was the first on to Cross’ room, scooping the stunned skeleton up and checking him over for injuries immediately, not putting him down even after he found none.

“Cross” Horror whispers against Cross’ scarf, “We’ve been searching this whole time,” he chokes out as he buries his face in Cross’ scarf.

“You...you have?” Cross stammers softly, almost unheard by the others.

“ **All of us did, Cross** ” Nightmare adds, emerging from the shadows in the hallway and approaching the two just as Dust and Killer get there, stumbling and crashing into a pile right in front of Horror and Cross.

“Cross!” Both shout in unison, laughing in relief as they look up from the floor. 

“Where were you, we’ve been looking everywhere! We even had to knock Nightmare out before he left half-conscious a few times. Horror had begun sleepwalking again”

“I..” Cross began, fiddling with the end of his monochromatic scarf as he thinks on the week he had. “I had woken up a day ago in a strange au, empty except for the Sans, who had healed me. Apparently, I was unconscious for five whole days. He said something about how despite healing me fully his magic couldn’t fix the exhaustion from almost dying. Apparently, when he saw me I was at half a point of hp.” Cross explains, mumbling something about the damned Sans being right about something.

“What was he right about?” Horror asks as he removes his face from Cross’ scarf, having heard as he was still holding Cross.

Cross flushes purple, reaching for the end of his scarf again. “Well, when I woke up I was surprised to not be at home and had made a comment to them about that but he had bet me that when I returned this exact situation would happen,” Cross mumbled, looking sheepish as he tries to hide his blushing face in his scarf and failing.

“ **You can tell us more over dinner.** ” Nightmare decides, smiling as he hears Cross as Horror for tacos for dinner, to which he can hear Horror agree immediately followed by light-hearted banter and the soft clacking of skeleton kisses.

He makes a mental note to visit the au Cross describes and see this Sans for himself. With Cross returned to them whole, the worry for Error had begun to grow. Nightmare can feel the worry from the others in the back of their mind as dinner continues and they settle in Nightmares room for the night.


	2. The Bet

“ **What the fuck do you three want?** ” Nightmare growls, firmly planting himself between the Star Sans’ and the others.

“ _Oh, so you don’t want to possibly know where Error is?_ ” Ink smirks, taking a sip of red paint as he leans on the end of his giant paintbrush.

“What the fuck have you done with him, you sad excuse for a soul-less monster!” Cross growls from behind Nightmare, his sword already summoned but still at his back. Cross begins moving to stand beside Nightmare but is stopped by Horror who holds him back with a hand on his arm.

“ **I’ll say it again, what do you want, I** **nk** ” Nightmare growls, feeling the negative feelings towards Ink from Blue and Dream.

“ _I want to make a bet,_ ” Ink begins a s he motions behind himself “ _My friends didn’t like what I did to Error nor where I have him placed, demanding I let him go. Since it would be boring if I just did so, I decided to make a bet of sorts. If you win, I will open the AU I have him in and let you go get him. If you lose the bet I get to keep Error and do whatever I want._ ”

“You’re insane” Killer whisper-shouts, his target shaped soul twitching as he itches to murder the soul-less skeleton in front of him, only holding back when a tentacle blocks his path to Ink.

“ **Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t dust you right now** ” Nightmare growls, tentacles blocking his boys from most of Ink’s view.

“ _It’s either take the bet or I get to keep Error as my plaything forever and you have to stay locked in the au you call home base_ ” Ink states, like he’s reading some boring weather report, Nightmare not missing the glare sent the creators way from Blue and Dream.

“ **Fine. What is this...bet of yours? How do we know you will hold your end of the bargain?** ” Nightmare begrudgingly says, not reacting as he feels Cross’ hand on the center of his back, feeling his boys’ worry.

“ _All you have to do is...._ ” Ink pauses, stopping to read something on his scarf. “ _Keep this thing alive for one week, and unharmed_ ” Ink then teleports through a black inky puddle only to reappear moments later with a medium-sized box in hand, handing it off to Dream who frowns disapprovingly at Ink.

“ _I’m sure you two can handle the rest, toodles!_ ” Ink says dismissively before leaving once more.

“We didn’t know until right before the fight a few days ago,” Blue says chillingly before Nightmare or any of the others can demand answers from the two remaining Star Sans’. “That was why I swung much harder than I had meant to that day, I would never normally swing my hammer with such force but the argument we had with Ink right before had me....very angry with him.” The admittance didn’t do Blue any favors, but they all knew Blue not to be the type to fight to kill.

Dream gives Nightmare a saddened look as he passes the box over and removing the lid. Inside, a pure white fox with strange blue and red markings on its forehead slept. There is a letter peeking out from under one of its front paws.

“Only one week?” Horror asks, havi ng come around to look in the box, being able to look over Dreams shoulder. Dream nods, placing the lid back on the box.

“I have him asleep with a spell right now, you’ll find out why soon. Please, win this bet. Blue and I are trying to get Ink to relent or break the lock on the au ourselves but...we aren’t having any luck so far, and he’s been avoiding his paints when we are around. Everything is explained in the letter.” Dream mumbles, grabbing Blues' hand and teleporting the two out of there.

When they return to the mansion, Horror is the first to scoop the fox out of the box, mumbling about how soft the fur is as he scoops up the furry being into his arms and petting the fur.

“What does the note say?” Dust asks, tilting his head as he watches Horror pet the fox, Cross watching with a strange look on his face.

Nightmare sighs and takes the note out of the bottom of the box, letting the now empty box fall to the floor.

**_ Nightmare, _ **

**_ I hate to explain things like this in a letter, but I didn’t want Ink to find out any of what Blue and I have done. The being contained within this box is a Sans that in his very code cannot die. Ink may be our ‘friend’ but what he admitted to...I wanted to puke, or murder him. So, Blue and I rigged the bet the only way we could. Please, win the bet. It may be the only way. _ **

**_ From _ ** **_ , Dream _ **

Nightmare crumples up the letter, destroying it with his magic before turning his attention back to his boys.

Cross is staring at the fox in shock, one hand reaching towards the furred being in Horrors arms, the other hanging limply at his side.

“I...I think I know who this is. The note said he’s a Sans who can’t die right?” Cross whispers, voice shaking as he stares at the familiar blue pentacle in the middle of the fox’s forehead and the twin red markings at the edge of its eyes.

Several nods give Cross his answer.

“I don’t know how those two managed this, but this....fox is that strange Sans that healed me from that battle. The markings are the exact same, and when I first woke up, he was drinking hemlock poison like it was a cup of tea.” Cross admits.

“Why the fuck would he do that?” Horror questions, looking down at the furry bundle in his arms that was beginning to wake.

“His au is empty o ther than himself, some kind of fucked up genocide run. I tried asking but all I managed to get from him was mumbled apologies and saying it is his fault before he left the room in a hurry. And I owe him like, five G.”

Before anyone can question Cross on the five G, the fox melts into a fog, drifting to the ground and in front of Cross before forming into a skeleton almost the same height as a regular Sans.

The Sans is wearing black baggie pants with zippers, buckles, belts, and skulls; a blue turtleneck; a black unzipped hoodie with strange runes going up each sleeve in white and strange black shoes with blue and white decals. Eye sockets open to reveal sapphire blue eye lights with slitted pupils and a fanged grin.

“So you did make it home, huh Cross?” Is the first thing the Sans speak, voice sounding a tad darker than Horror’s and scratchy with disuse. “I won’t hold ya to the five G bet, seeing as I hadn’t planned on living past you leaving my au anyways,” He says dismissively, waving his hand.

“Yer a Sans, right?” Killer asks, tilting his head. If they were going to care for the guy for a week, they might as well have something to call him.

“Please, don’t call me that. I haven't gone by Sans in...many years.” He says, broken sounding, grabbing his wrist with enough force to crack the bone “Just call me Runix, will ya?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Runix does know of the bet but I didn't feel like writing that part in so, mweh


	3. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runix gets introduced to the gang fully

“Why was your AU empty?” Dust asks, going straight to the point.

“Genocide run,” Runix says blankly “Thought you guys knew that already though. Didn’t Cross say something about where he was for three days?” Runix asks, looking to Cross.

“Didn’t really have the time, right after I got back we restarted the search for Error and then the bet happened.” Cross shrugs.

“Error....he wouldn’t happen to be a black boned skeleton with blue markings on his face, his phalanges tipped in yellow and red would he?” Runix asks, tilting his head slightly much as a cat would.

“You’ve seen Error?” Horror demands, almost leaping out of the couch but stopped by a tentacle from Nightmare.

“Not for a while, sometimes I’d see him hiding in my au bleeding on the ground but he would be gone by the time I teleported to his location to heal him,” Runix mumbles, thinking back to the few times that happened. “I only managed to heal him once, and it was even worse than Cross’s injuries. Granted, by the time I returned from getting food after healing he was already gone”

“ **Would you have done the same if you knew Error was the destroyer of worlds?** ” Nightmare asks, having sat down in the large chair next to the fire.

“Yes,” Runix says without hesitating “Though if I had known he was the destroyer I might have made more of an effort to ask him to destroy my au,” Runix says sheepishly, scratching behind his ears, unknowingly showing some of his self-harm scars.

“What kind of fucked up Genocide runs happened in your au for you to want it completely gone?” Cross whispers, shuddering at the memory of being trapped in the white void that his au had become.

“They never stopped. Genocide runs after genocide run, trying different ways to betray and murder monster kind. I tried everything I could think of from taking huge amounts of DT to stopping them right when they fell underground but nothing helped” Runix begins, sitting down in front of the large fireplace and wrapping his tails around himself. 

Nightmare looks contemplative, seated in his chair but otherwise says nothing, letting him continue. Cross, Horror, Dust, and Killer had sat down on the couch and were listening intently.

“So, they gave up?” Dust asks, startling Runix out of his thoughts, but Runix sadly shakes his head no.

“I thought if I could absorb the humans' soul I could trigger a reset myself with no eighth fallen human. And it seemed like it worked when I did. But I was wrong.” Runix stops, taking a breath and clutching his right arm even harder, breaking his own wrist without even flinching “They took control of my body, continuing the genocidal loops but as me. I was a prisoner in my own mind. I don’t even know how long or how many resets they had control but when I finally wrest it from them I eradicated them from me.”

Runix seems to somehow curl further into himself after that “When I triggered my first reset, I thought everyone would be back. I could live with everyone remembering if at least they were alive. But all I woke to was an empty au, not even their dust remaining. So, I started trying to kill myself, using any method I could.”

“Sounds like you’d fit right the fuck in here” Dust mumbles, itching his own scar riddled wrists. Cross stops him by taking that hand in his own as they continue to listen, not hiding their joined hands.

“Heh, so we’re all Sans’ from broken universes then?” Runix asks, looking up to see grim frowns and slight nods of confirmation. He doesn’t seem to react to Cross and Dust’s joined hands, nor does he seem to react to the protective stares sent his way when they notice he saw.

“So, all of you, including Error, are together?” Runix asks, voice non-judgemental.

“Yeah, what of it” Killer mumbles defensively, taking Dust’s other hand as he had begun to pick at his sleeve. “Ya gonna go blab to the rainbow asshole and his ‘friends’?”

“Why would I do that? I don’t trust the ‘rainbow asshole’ as you call him, and I’m leery on the other two.” Runix responds quickly, looking down at his own feet.

“I’m goin to bed” Horror mumbles, getting up and teleporting out, taking Dust with him. 

“You ok with sleepin on the couch, at least until we fix up one of the spare rooms?” Cross asks, looking at the curled up Runix on the floor.

“Yeah, couch’s fine,” Runix says, feeling somehow sleepy despite having got some sleep with Dreams spell and before that about a month prior.

Runix’ swivels his head almost drunkenly towards the seated Nightmare looking rather intently at him, eye lights fizzy around the edges. 

“You...you used a sleep spell, didn’t you?” He manages to get out before slumping the rest of the way to the floor, dead asleep.

“Night?” Cross asks cautiously, wondering what was on the dark skeletons' mind.

“ **I had a feeling he would try to avoid sleep, and I could sense an impending night terror if we were to let him fall asleep on his own. I’ll move him to the couch in a moment, you two go to bed and tell the others’ I will be there shortly** ” is all Nightmare says before Killer teleports himself and Cross to the bed, where Horror and Dust have already settled in half-asleep.

Nightmare joins them a few minutes later, taking his place in the center of the pile.


	4. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly dunno how to summarize this other than gay panic and snuggles are in here.

Nightmare is the first to wake up, along with Horror, who detangles himself easily from the cuddle pile and quietly makes his way downstairs to begin cooking breakfast. Nightmare grumbles quietly, turning into a shadow to get out of bed without waking the others.

Grabbing a cup of fresh coffee from Horror, Nightmare goes into the living room to wait but stops at the sight of their ‘guest’ curled up in front of the now burnt-out fireplace.

Unlike yesterday, the fur on the tails and ears of their ‘guest’ look significantly duller and knotted in places, as if they hadn’t been caring for themselves for a long time.

**“I know you’re awake”** Nightmare comments. Runix flinches, turning to look at him with dead-looking eye lights before turning back to the out fireplace.

Nightmare chuckles **“So you’re still mad about the sleeping spell? Give yourself some credit, that was one of the most powerful ones I know and apparently, it only knocked you out for a few hours. Cross may vouge for you, but I do not want an unfamiliar monster roaming free while we sleep.”**

“It’s not like I have a reason to do anything while you guys sleep” Runix mumbles ”Every one of you knows my story now it’s not like I was hiding it anyways” 

Nightmare watches passively as Runix scratches his wrist, drawing a bit of blood. The wound disappears as soon as he stops scratching in a hiss of steam.

**“I want to see your battle capabilities,”** Nightmare says bluntly

“No”

“What’s goin on?” Cross mumbles as he makes his way into the living room, blinking blearily as his eye glances between Nightmare and Runix. The latter of whom is glaring half-heartedly at Nightmare, looking as if he swallowed something particularly bitter.

“Dude, what happened to you? You look like you got in a fight with a glue monster or something.” Killer asks as he steps around the still half-asleep Cross and tilts his head curiously at Runix who still hadn’t moved from his spot in front of the fire.

Runix sighs, “I...I had a glamour on yesterday. Made it look like that. It must’ve dropped sometime while I was ‘asleep’” Runix sends a very weak glare Nightmare’s way, who just looks at Runix unapologetically.

Killer nudges Cross onto the couch and laying a blanket that was spread over the back of it on him, smirking as Cross immediately falls back to sleep. He looks at Nightmare and the two seem to have a quiet conversation before turning his attention to Runix.

“C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up,” Killer says to the still seated Runix, sighing and rolling his eyes when said skelekitsune doesn’t move an inch. “Don’t make me move you myself” he threatens, only to be met with a blank stare as if daring him to do something.

“Oooh I think he’s challenging you, Killer” Dust taunts as he saunters in, sitting down on the couch and moving Cross’ head into his lap gently.

Killer ends up all-but frog-marching Runix to one of the bathrooms, Dust, and Nightmare watching with smug looks as Killer does that to someone other than them for once.

Nightmare looks to the sleeping Cross, tentacles twitching in worry. **“My spell is doing less of an effect on him. I can keep the nightmares at bay and ‘feed’ on them but...he’s just not getting enough rest.”**

“You think that Science Sans might have something that could help?” Dust asks petting Cross’ skull.

“How is he breathing when he sleeps? Without the spells, how long does it normally take for him to fall asleep and how long would he normally sleep without spellwork?” Runix’ voice suddenly rings from the doorway, still a little damp and now clothed in some of Killers’ spare clothes. The two tails and ears are bright white but extremely poofy from the shower. Countless scars line his arms, legs, and one long red line goes across the base of his neck as if someone tried to decapitate him.

“What would any of that have to do with anything?” Dust asks, glancing down at the still asleep skeleton.

“My Alphys and Toriel were joint researching monster sleep problems back before the resets started. I still have their research somewhere in my inventory.” Runix explains, trying to wring more water out of his tails, only serving to make them appear even poofier.

“You asshole, you got me soaked,” Killer says as he enters the living room from behind Runix.

**“What did he do?”** Nightmare asks, looking rather smug about the whole ordeal as he watches Killer enter the living room and plop down on the couch next to Cross’ sleeping form.

“He shook himself like a damned dog. Nearly soaked the whole damned bathroom. Made him clean it up though, cleaner than it was before.” Killer mumbles as he gently pets the sleeping Cross on the skull.

Killer pauses, sniffing the air. “Smells like food’s almost ready.”

“Looks like someone finally got all that fur cleaned,” Horror says from the doorway to the kitchen, “Breakfast is done, by the way. I’ll save Cross a plate just in case.”

Nightmare gives Runix a look before he heads into the kitchen, the two being the last to leave the living room other than the still sleeping Cross.

**“I’m only letting you check him over because he had bragged on your healing capabilities when he returned to us. Hurt him and I’ll make every second agonizing for the rest of the week.”** Nightmare says as his tentacles pull a blanket over Cross, waiting for Runix to enter the kitchen before gently petting Cross’ skull and following.

The meal is silent, aside from the soft clanking of utensils on plate wear, everyone focused on eating Horror’s delicious cooking. Runix tries to just pick at his meal but is the first one to quietly mumble for seconds as he realizes how hungry he is after the first bite.

Dust and Killer snicker at their ‘guest’, prompting a rather...cute...dare they admit it, deep powdery blue blush from Runix.

Cross wanders in while everyone is in the middle of second helpings, Horror silently passing him a plate as he sits down between him and Runix at the end of the table.

“Thanks, Horror...sorry about mmm...sleep stuff” Cross mumbles as he starts to slowly dig into his food, speeding up as he wakes up fully.

“It’s ok Cross.” Horror responds as he takes his plate to the sink to wash.

“Cross, do you mind me looking into possibly fixing your sleep problems?” Runix asks, fiddling with his last piece of bacon, watching Cross for his reaction.

Cross jolts, not expecting that question, swallowing some food before answering. “Sure, what’re you going to do?”

“Well, I guess I missed it when you were teleported to my universe so I’ll first do a diagnostic spell to find out what is going on and we’ll go from there,” Runix says as he munches his last piece of bacon finally.

The rest of the breakfast passes silently, as Cross finishes eating before everyone goes into the living room. Cross lays down across Killer, Dust, and Horror’s lap on the couch getting comfortable in preparation for the spell. Nightmare seats himself in the plush chair, watching intently, ready to intervene in seconds.

“Ok Cross, you don’t have to do anything other than lay still,” Runix instructs, his eyes and markings lighting up as he prepares the specific spell.

Runix’ hands begin to glow green as he hovers them over Cross, going from his feet to his head and back again before deactivating the spell. He sits back and closes his eyes, a deep look of concentration on his face as his markings dim to their usual low glow.

“Well? What is it?” Dust asks, impatient as he gently pets Cross’ skull, Cross’ head being in his lap.

“It’s a curse, meant to slow ly deprive the intended victim of sleep and therefore energy. Though it’s very weak, most likely the caster died mid-cast so it can be easily removed. I know a spell to fix it, but I will need my spellbook from my inventory.” Runix answers after a few tense minutes from the gang, all of them relaxing a bit in relief as they register Runix’ words.

Standing, Runix opens his inventory, ignoring the stunned silence as he pulls his spellbook out. The dark leatherbound book has what appears to be six differently colored human souls embedded into the cover, each one glowing their specific color dimly.

The pages open to flip seemingly on their own before settling on a page with pictures and runes, some of the symbols glowing and shifting on the pages themselves. Everyone watches as Runix lets go of the book, it floating in the air within easy reading distance for Runix as he reads a page.

“Alright, here we go-“

“Will it hurt?” Cross asks, interrupting Runix’ preparation.

“Nope. I’m making sure it doesn’t, the most you’ll feel is my magic. You might smell what are known as moonflowers, but that’s about it.” Runix assures. “You don’t have to do anything for the spell to work.”

“What are moonflowers?” Killer asks, tilting his head as he glances towards the floating book next to Runix’ head.

“I’ll show you when I finish the spell, ironically when the shitt hit the fan for the final time in my au my own spellbook turned also into the entire collection of knowledge in my au,” Runix admits, finishing reading the spell and igniting his hands in a blue/green color.

Runix moves to Cross’ head, placing one hand on each side gently and closing his eyes in concentration. The book floats after him, circling around Runix’ head slowly.

Everyone watches silently, as the glow from Runix’ hands and headlights up the room in a multi-colored glow. Red, blue, and green moving in time with Runix’ soul pulse. 

A few silent minutes later, the glow dims, and Runix stands up again. His spellbook disappears back into his inventory and Cross opens the eyes he didn’t realize he had closed, having almost been lulled to sleep by the surprisingly relaxing feel of Runix’ magic.

“How do you feel?” Dust asks Cross as Cross sits up, now fully in Killers lap, who wraps his arms around Cross and nuzzles his shoulder.

“I don’t feel tired, at all,” Cross says, leaning back into Killer. “Not sure how to feel about not having a lingering feeling of tiredness all the time. It’s...nice.” Cross admits as he relaxes against Killer.

Runix smiles, having seated himself in front of the fireplace, glad he could help. Runix watches them interact, fighting down the bitter feeling of loneliness he gets once he realizes at the end of the week he’ll be back in his au, alone with his thoughts.

Nightmare frowns as he senses the faint emotions coming off of the furred skeleton, glancing over to see him watching his mates almost longingly. Deciding to talk to his boys later, Nightmare goes back to watching them get into a tickle fight on the couch, frown turning into a fond smile as he watches.

The rest of the day passes in relative peace, Nightmare becoming more and more aware of the negative feelings Runix keeps suppressing as the day goes on.

Nightmare ends up being the one to show Runix to the spare bedroom that Horror and Dust had fixed up during the day, adding blankets and pillows to the bed right after lunch.

“Hey, Nightmare?” Runix asks as he turns to exit the room, pausing to hear the other out.

“Can...can you cast that spell on me again?” Runix asks, almost sheepishly. Nightmare nods, turning back to Runix and motioning for him to at least sit on the bed. Runix complies, dropping like a sack the moment the spell hits him. Sighing, Nightmare covers the other with a plush blanket on the chair next to the bed before joining his boys in their own room down the hall.

They could talk about Runix in the morning, he wouldn’t wake as early as Nightmare had amped the spell up twice as potent than the last time.


	5. Day 3: Getting Supplies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runix manages to worry everyone involved without actually doing much but also managing to expose a lot of his broken status

“Ya callin a meetin?” Horror asks, rubbing his eye sockets as he enters the kitchen to cook to find Nightmare already in there nursing a cup of coffee.

Nightmare nods, drinking from his cup silently as Horror cooks, the others joining in the kitchen staggering in half asleep not long after.

Nightmare lets them eat silently, finishing his first cup of coffee and getting a second cup. He eats his own plate, suggesting to Horror that he make a bowl of light foods for their guest as it didn’t seem like he had eaten in a while and the heavier breakfast that he served them most likely wouldn’t settle I the others' magic well.

“ **We’re going to need more supplies for the week since there is another mouth to feed and make sure he eats. I will not be losing that damned bet due to Ink declaring him being malnourished as us failing the bet”** Nightmare begins. **“Horror and Dust, I will be sending you two out to run as a distraction in an au whilst Killer and Cross scavenge another one for supplies.”**

“You could just go to mine”

The sound of knives hitting bone and impacting the wall behind echo in the now quiet meeting room as Killer and Cross react on instinct to the new sudden noise.

Runix is pinned to the wall with both of Cross’ newer daggers and several of Killers' own knives, feet not touching the wall.

“Oh, would you look at that” Runix chuckles, poking one of the knives that’s sticking out of the center of his chest “I’ve been impaled” Blood is dripping from the wounds around the knives still embedded into the skelekitsune but he seems to show no discomfort or pain at being pinned to the wall this way? Cross and Killer quickly dismiss their weapons, leaving their ‘guest’ to fall to the floor in a heap.

**“For fucks sake, how the hell did you get in here with none of us hearing you?”** Nightmare growls as Runix drops to the floor, steam rising off of him as if he took a very hot shower.

Runix staggers and gets up, brushing off some dried blood before pointing to his feet. “Got toe pads” Runix states, lifting one foot up to show them toe pads much as one would see on an actual fox.

“What the fuck?” Horror questions, grabbing the foot that is held up and bringing it closer to his face for inspection. Runix yelps, hopping on the other foot to avoid falling as Horror is taller than him, his two tails flailing with him to keep his balance.

Once Runix’ foot is put down, after everyone has had their turn staring at and prodding the pads on the bottom of his feet, Nigtmare stares at the skelekitsune picking at the bowl of fruit Horror provided.

**“Now, what did you say about your au?”** Nightmare questions, leaning forward on his arms.

“Well, it’s empty cept for me” Runix mumbles, munching on a piece of a cantaloupe “And the gardens scattered throughout the underground are pretty self-running. There are runes in place for watering and harvesting them so all you’d have to do is go to the collection points and well...collect the harvested food.”

“How do we know the food isn’t gone off?” Horror interjects, frowning.

“There are runes in place in the collection points to prevent that,” Runix says, “Besides, times kinda frozen there anyway so it’s not like anything can actually go bad. Jus gather everything and give me five minutes to restock the entire au.”

“How, can you ‘restock’ as you call it, an entire au, in five minutes?” Dust demands, glaring.

“Many ways actually. As long as I’m alone. Don’t know how it’ll affect anyone else if they’re in there with me” Runix answeres vaguely.

“Well sure but specifically how” Cross interjects, having a bad feeling.

“By using any method that I have available, and there are many, to try and kill myself.” Runix says, tone as if he’s just chatting about the weather “I noticed that no matter how much I ate, drank, or completely destroyed that once I did enough damage to myself to kill a normal monster I’d wake back up and everything would be fixed”

**“So what you’re saying is, technically, you have unlimited food among other things?”** Nightmare inquires, arching an eye ridge.

“Mhmm,” Runix says as he nibbles more of the fruit in the bowl. “Not that I mind all the planning around feeding me but, why bother? It’s not like starving will kill me or anything, hell I’m not even worth it”

“You shut the fuck up right now with that shit” Cross growls, startling everyone including himself with his outburst. He flushes his signature purple as he realizes how loudly he had growled at the other.

“Cross?”

“Not only did you manage to heal me despite almost dying and I was a complete stranger, but you also agreed to this bet to save another skeleton you haven't had a single word spoken to” Cross grits out “So you aren’t a piece of shit or whatever the fuck you were about to say”

Cross folds his arms, glaring at Runix as if daring him to protest, the others at the table silent.

“You shouldn’t care” Runix mumbles “I’ll be going back after this week so why should I pretend that I’m worth a damn? Look, all I need to do is stay alive for the week and that soul-less asshole to hold his end of the bet and erase my world with me in it” Runix hisses at the end, vehement in his self-hate as he glares at Cross.

“If you were as shitty as you claim you wouldn’t feel guilty for the empty state of your au.” Cross insists, determined.

“Well, I guess if you insist, I won’t say those things” Runix agrees, giving up in a true Sans fashion. He wouldn’t say them, out loud that is. He’s pretty sure none of them are mind readers so he can think it all damned day if he wants to.

“Good” Cross huffs, sitting back from where he had leaned forward when he had glared at the skelekitsune. Then he noticed the stares between him and Runix. “What?”

“We’ve...you’ve never sworn like that unless Killer made you mad or Nightmare was working himself into a coma again” Horror speaks up, after a few minutes of complete silence.

Cross flushes embarrassed “Oh.”

**“Change of plans then, Cross and Killer, follow Runix to his au to collect supplies.”** Nightmare speaks, having been silent this whole time, contemplative.

“What about the whole, ‘restocking’ thing?” Dust asks, looking nervous as he scratches his own self-harm wounds in a manner he thinks is discreet but they all know what he’s doing.

**“We’ll collect him in five minutes' time after all supplies have been gathered and not a minute longer. Wouldn’t want the Rainbow Idiot to get ideas if he happens to be watching that particular au.”**

“What about us?” Dust and Horror speak up, looking slightly offended that they couldn’t come too, they wanted to see this mysterious au of Runix’.

**“Fine, you two can go too. Immediately return here if you see or hear that bastard I don’t want a repeat of Cross nor anyone else becoming his prisoner.”** Nightmare grumbles, getting up. **“I’m going to my office”**

Runix taps the wall, a large pentacle opening up taller than Horror is glowing brightly. It goes through every color of the rainbow as it changes colors in a pulsing pattern.

“That’s how you teleport?” Dust questions, tilting his head.

“Only when it’s long-distance or more than one passenger” Runix mumbles, mindlessly scratching one of his wrists. A small bit of steam rises the longer he scratches before his hand is removed from his wrist by a frowning Killer.

“None of that, we’re going to your au for supplies. You’re lucky Night even allowed your ‘restocking’ of your au.” Killer grabs the wrist Runix was scratching and pulls up the sleeve before Runix can pull his arm free.

The little bit Killer pulls the sleeve up reveals countless self-harm scars littering the off-white bone. Dust, Cross, and Horror look from above Killers shoulder as Runix tries weakly to escape Killers grip on his wrist.

“There’s more, isn’t there?” Dust asks, looking up from Runix’ wrist to see a worrying lack of shame on his face as part of his self-harm scars are shown to them.

“Can...can we go get supplies now?” Runix asks, motioning with his tails to the still glowing portal.

“Fine” Killer says, letting go of Runix’ wrist “But this isn’t over” He pulls Runix through the portal by his jacket sleeve, the others right behind them.

They exit in a lush garden, the purple stones etched with runes signifying they’re in the ruins. The lack of yellow flowers is surprising, but not unexpected as Runix had stated no Flowey existed in his au.

“This is Toriels garden, most of these are fruit-bearing plants and edible flowers for teas” Runix mumbles, curling into himself a little as he looks around. “The box everything is harvested into should be right outside her house, let’s go” 

They walk silently through the au, everyone but Runix looking around at all the runes carved into the walls glowing with charged magic.

Runix stops when they approach the tree in front of Toriels house, staring off into a spot right in front. He turns to the four with him and speaks “Once we’re done here we’ll go to a spot between Snowdin and Waterfall.”

Runix points to a box-shaped object near the base of the tree. “There’s the dimensional box all the harvested food goes into. Everythings already in there”

It doesn’t take the four skeletons long to empty the dimensional box, Runix pulling up another pentacle portal to move them to the next spot.

“No, we want to see more of your au” Horror interrupts, grabbing Runix’ arm.

“There isn’t much to see it’s empty” Runix mumbles, looking down and away from Horror. The glowing portal closes, Runix walking off before looking back as he approaches the door to Toriels house, waving them on.

“Well, you four wanted to see more right? Come on before I just decide to open a portal right beneath your feet” Runix turns looking back at them, though his gaze seemingly is on their feet not their faces so he misses the look that is shared between the four.

Going through Toriels house and Snowdin is almost the same as a normal Undertale underground, with the exception of all the runes and glowing lines providing power to the houses carved into walls, doorways, etc.

The Snowdin tree is decorated a little differently too, with moons and stars decorating it instead of ornaments. At each location they visit, Runix wordlessly points to the dimensional box for each set of gardens and soon the group finds themselves at the door to what usually would be Alphys’ lab.

“My Alphys was what she called a Hedge Witch, she turned the labs into a large greenhouse. Not everything in here is safe to eat as she often grew inedible and poisonous plants for the sake of them not going extinct.” Runix mumbles, pointing them to the box that stored all the edible foods right in the former lizard monsters kitchen.

The longer they walk, the more their guide seems to curl in on himself, going completely mute before they had even reached Waterfall. Now they are in the Capitol and Runix looks at least five inches shorter than he was at the begining of all this.

“Ok, that’s everything, go back and stock up while I handle the rest here,” Runix speaks up, glancing back at them with an unreadable expression on his face.

Killer sighs, texting Nightmare. They step into the dark portal but not before glancing back at the broken skeleton behind them. Five minutes felt like an eternity.

Runix sighs as he watches the four exit his au, his shoulders relaxing. Taking four others through his au had been exhausting.

“Ok I got five minutes” Runix mumbles to himself as he stares into the final corridor before teleporting to what used to be his and Papyrus’ house.

Cross finds him closer to ten minutes later, sleeping on his own couch clutching the scarf his Papyrus used to wear as a kid. Tear tracks mar his skull, the monochrome skeleton sighing as he lifts Runix worryingly easily, texting Nightmare with one hand and leaving the empty au behind.

Dust and Horror watch as Cross lays their ‘guest’ in the room that had been set aside for him, each with a look of worry. They hadn’t expected to get attached to such a broken Sans and honestly didn’t want to return him to that depressing au at the end of the seven days.

Killer isn’t with them, having been the one who decided to break the news of their attachment to the broken skelekitsune to their mate. 

Killer walks into Nightmares office with a grim look. “Boss we gotta talk.”


	6. Night 3, Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are discussed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Occulttale Fact: Toriel and Asgore never divorced like in many AUs. They watch both entrances to the underground for their children who never returned. They often went on dates which helped monster moral and helped prevent monsters falling down.

“Boss, we need to talk” Killer states as he enters Nightmares’ office, worry eating at him. All four of them, Cross especially, had decided that Runix is theirs now. Though Killer had to admit the blush Cross sported earlier that week when gushing about the skeleton that had saved him was cute, actually, the meeting said skeleton had Dust, Horror, and Killer strangely yearning to hold the sad and guilt-riddled monster.

**“What happened?”** Nightmare asks, meeting Killer halfway to his desk. Nightmare looks more tired than usual, the same expression he has when he’s been spending the last two nights eating someones’ night terrors.

“We need to talk about Runix” Killer restates, “We don’t want to return him to his au when this is all over”

Killer waits while Nightmare remains silent for a few minutes, processing what Killer had said. It’s true the dark skeleton had been thinking along the same lines himself but was going to bring it up in the meeting before Runix interrupted as they planned out supplies.

**“All four of you agreed on this?”** Nightmare inquires, he had a feeling his boyfriends had developed a crush on the depressed skeleton, and even he had to admit he found them cute.

“We all agreed during the trip to his au, especially considering Cross’ outburst at the table this morning. I don’t think he’s ever been worried about anyone outside of us.” Killer responds, leaning against Nightmare. He wasn’t sure how Nightmare would react to Killer telling him that all four of them had started feeling....feelings for Runix.

“And where is he now?” Nightmare asks, letting Killer lay his head on Nightmares’ shoulder. Tentacles gently rub the back of Killers’ skull in a soothing manner as the two share a silent moment.

**“So where are the others?”** Nightmare asks, keeping Killer in his embrace a little longer.

“They’re taking turns watching him. We’ve...he reminds us of when Dust first joined us.” Killer admits, frowning.

**“I know”** Nightmare whispers, **“We may have to return him to his au, but I promise we will retrieve him once we get Error back. We will have to discuss this with Error as well, his input is just as important as all of yours.”**

“I know Night, but Ink is going to erase his au at the end of this!” Killer whisper-shouts “There won’t be a chance to go get him afterward if that sticks!”

**“Then we’ll have to be quick about it. I already can enter the au with ease, it will be childsplay to snatch him up before Ink manages to erase that au.”** Nightmare assures Killer, a tentacle gently wiping genuine tears from Killers face.

“Night...” Killer whispers, leaning against the darker skeleton tiredly “I know this is sudden but...we were thinking about...asking him to join ‘us’ as well. We can talk to Error about it when we get him back from that bastard and he rests some. But at least let us keep Runie in the castle with us.” 

Killer holds still, waiting for Nightmare to get any or disgusted with him. Instead, Nightmare embraces him, kissing the top of his skull lightly.

“I know” Nightmare whispers “I’m an empath you know, I can feel how each of you resonate with him, find him cute. He’s going to fight, you know. He holds a lot of self-hatred and guilt to feel worthy of anyone's affection, it may take some time. It’s cute that you already have a pet name for him though.”

“I know, he’s like how Dust and Cross used to feel about themselves when they first joined” Killer admits, not fighting it as Nightmare teleports them to the others. “From what Cross told us when he returned and Runix’ own admission, he completely blames himself for the emptiness of his own au.”

Nightmare nods, humming softly as one of his tentacles continues to pet the top of Killers’ skull.

**“Get some rest, I will watch him tonight.”** Nightmare speaks softly. He ushers Killer, Dust, Horror, and Cross into the living room, sitting them down on the couch and throwing a blanket over the half-asleep skeletons. Once he’s sure his mates are asleep, he moves from his spot to the room they placed Runix in.

Walking back to the guest room, Nightmare enters, walking up to the skelekitsune he knows is pretending to sleep. Nightmare stands in the doorway for a moment, crossing the room in a few strides moments later.

**“I know you are awake, Runix”** Nightmare speaks, seating himself in the plush chair near the edge of the bed. Runix flinches, slowly turning towards Nightmare with a dead look in his eye lights.

“They shouldn’t care” Runix whispers, sitting up slowly. His eye lights look dead, emotional exhaustion clear on his tear-stained face. “I don’t see how any of them could see any value in me”

**“They can, and they do.”** Nightmare scoffs, folding his arms over his chest. **“Cross, when he returned, had blushed when we asked him where he had gone for three days. We would have sought you out regardless of the bet.”**

“I...” Runix starts, looking down at his shaking hands. “Just tell them my au is gone, when this is over. Save them the trouble and let them mourn me as if I’m dead. I don’t deserve your mercy or kindness.” Tears form at the corners of his eye sockets, though Runix mentally berates himself for crying in front of anyone.

**“No, I will not. No matter how cute you are, I will not tell my mates that they cannot feel for another. Nor will I allow anyone in my care to talk about themselves in the way you do.”** Nightmare utters.

“Did...did you just call me cute?” Runix asks, blushing as he continues to look down at the shaking hands in his lap. He...he couldn’t believe it. There’s no way anyone can find his...ugly selfish idiot self....cute.

Nightmare curses himself, scowling. **“Yes, you don’t seem shocked by the other part”**

“Why would I? The way Cross talked about you all it was obvious from before he left my au.” Runix admits, ignoring the ache in his wrists.

The night is filled with quiet conversation, Nightmare patiently wringing the truth out of their little ‘guest’/potential new member with a tone he usually reserves for his boys.

Nightmare startles awake with a blanket thrown over him in the chair to an empty room aside from himself. Noises from the kitchen let him know his boys are getting ready for mealtime, their usual banter tinted with worry.

**“Have any of you seen him this morning?”** Nightmare asks as he enters the kitchen to see all of his boys not eating, not even Horror. Stew seems to be slowly cooking on the stove but no one is moving to it.

“No, we thought he was with you” Dust admits, going to scratch his wrist but stopped by one of Horrors hands grasping it stopping Dust from doing so.

**“Horror, keep an eye on the stew. We’ll go looking for him, he hasn’t left the au that I’m certain of.”** Nightmare starts, going into what his boys refer to jokingly as command mode **“Dust, check the attic. Killer, the basements. Cross and I will check the ground floor and the second floor. Meet back here once you’ve finished your floor. Phones stay on and volume up. Alert everyone if you find him.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After finding himself alone in his au after the final reset, Runix would either lay in misery, tend to his friend's stuff, or attempt the impossible (for him) which is suicide as he cant die
> 
> sorry this was shorter than the last one but i wanted to go to Runix and didn't want to do a line break


	7. Day/Night 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LV Burn is when someones magic flares up from their LV
> 
> Runix has 16 lv
> 
> Runix'd healing is strong but he cant heal if there is something in the wound. It'll keep bleeding but since hes unable to die hed just pass out
> 
> He pretty much tries to handle it with self-harm, hiding himself. Teleporting blindly when any of the boys find him

Runix waits till he is sure Nightmare is asleep before moving, silently getting off the bed and going towards the door. Hesitating, Runix takes the blanket off the bed and gently lays it over Nightmare.

_‘He’s actually cute asleep like that...wait, what am I thinking? I don’t deserve any of them’_ Runix berates himself as he slinks silently out of the room, the burning itch he had been ignoring all day becoming a raging inferno. He desperately needed to cut, to tear into his arm with the fervor of a rabid animal.

Runix finds himself wandering the castle, padded feat helping him move silently through the empty halls. He had passed the others in some kind of lush living room, a large blanket having fallen to the floor. Runix places it back on them before moving on.

Staggering somewhere in a darkened corridor, Runix enters a random bedroom, barely paying attention to the decor of the room as he hides in a large standing dresser. Runix sobs as the itching burn on the scars on his wrists increases as the moments' pass.

“Fuck, it burns, why does it burn? I gotta....” A sharp cry escapes Runix as he shakily shucks off his jacket, his shirt following right after. Countless self-harm scars mark his arms all the way from wrist to elbow, another across his neck, many others marking every bone between his spine and his neck including the usual genocide run scar most Sans’ carry with them.

“Can’t do anything right, I can’t even deal with this fucking...whatever it is!” Runix growls at himself “It’s not like I can die anyways. Friggen immortal.”

Runix digs his claws into his wrists, scowling as the wounds seal up with a hiss of steam immediately after he removes his claws from the bleeding wounds. The only thing remaining being the blood that had escaped when he dug his claws into the scarred bone.

“Fuck, it’s not enough, it still burns” Runix whimpers, sobbing. His tears nearly blind him, savagely digging into his arms over and over again. Anything to make the burning ache any less.

“What is this?” Runix questions himself, staring at his blood-covered arms.

“Your LV is acting up” 

Dusts’ voice shocks Runix, who flinches and hits his head against the back of the dresser. Runix is shocked as he hadn’t noticed the other finding him, nor did he notice the change in brightness as the door was opened.

Dust looks at the blood soaking the bottom of the dresser, silently thanking whatever deities that are out there that Runix can’t actually die. There’s enough blood there that any normal monster would’ve died from blood loss at that point.

“C’mon Runie, we’ll help. Just come out of the dresser and-Runix?” Dust cuts himself off as Runix flinches, cursing as the skelekitsune teleports away. He shoots a text to the others before staring at the blood-stained wood in front of him.

Runix doesn’t know where he lands, only that it’s blessedly quiet, and dark. Once his vision adjusts to the darkness in the room, Runix can see he is in some sort of basement of sorts that doubles as a kind of armory room. There are many blades of numerous kinds line one wall, too many for Runix to count in one quick look.

Runix slowly approaches the wall, staring at each blade as he approaches. The entire wall seems to be covered in blades of all shapes and sizes, all looking very sharp. If clawing his arms didn’t help the burning perhaps a bladed weapon that isn’t his will.

Runix takes the first blade he can reach, a short dagger that looks similar to one of the ones he had been pinned to the wall with. He takes the blade, running it across the bone of his wrist, frowning as the wound closes immediately in a hiss of steam.

“Fuck” Runix whispers, stabbing the knife into his hand angrily, leaving it there. He stares as the blood continues to pour, the weapon still in the wound preventing his healing from sealing it shut.

A manic smile splits his face as Runix turns back to the many swords and knives on the wall. He reaches out to them with his magic.

“So he’s still in the castle then?” Killers voice echoes from the corridor at one corner of the room.

Runix quickly grabs as many knives as he can with his magic, teleporting blindly once again right as Killer crosses the threshold. He doesn’t hear or notice if Killer saw him.

“He just left down here, I saw the teleport. Several knives are missing” Dust reports, frowning. “He seems to be teleporting blindly through the castle”

A room filled with instruments greets Runix as he opens his eyes again, magic still holding the many knives he had swiped from the armory room looking place.

“Runix?” Cross asks, turning to the skelekitsune as he happened to walk into the room just as Runix had teleported in. “Runix wait!” Cross calls to him, reaching out as he sees the blades hovering around Runix being held up by a blue glow.

“It burns, why does it burn so much?” Runix sobs, backing out of reach even as Cross slowly approaches him, like a spooked animal.

“Runix, please, put the knives down” Cross speaks slowly, rushing forward to capture Runix in a tackle as he notices the other is about to teleport, swearing loudly when Runix escapes him teleporting away.

Runix finds himself in the woods right outside the castle, just beyond the tree line. Shivering from the cold, Runix continues further into the forest, his back turned to the castle unaware of the search going on for him.

The forest is still as Runix goes deeper, nothing moving not a single animal residing in it. The trees get closer the further Runix goes, making the forest get darker as Runix wanders deeper, cold seeping into his bones as he hadn’t grabbed his coat nor his shirt when he escaped from Dust.

“This should be fine, I can....maybe that'll make the burn go away. I’ll return later” Runix mumbles to himself as he approaches a dark clearing, the trees overhead almost completely blocking out the night sky of the au they are in.

Runix fiddles with one of the knives, stabbing himself through the foot and watching the blood pool beneath it. Taking it out, Runix frown as it heals as quickly as normal once the blade is removed.

“I hope this hurts” Runix mumbles, using his magic to fling all the blades into the air, standing completely still as they rain down on him. The force of the blades stabbing him knock him to the ground, several of them going all the way through and pinning him to the forest floor. Only two of the blades miss, Runix finding himself unable to move them with his magic as his consciousness begins to fade.

Blood pools under the downed skelekitsune as he passes out from what would kill any other skeleton. He remains unaware of the panic he has caused in his need to calm the burning of his smoldering LV.


	8. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to hunt a fox
> 
> And Cross gets to scream and shout, and let it all out

Nightmare felt it mere minutes after Runix had left the castle, sighing and heading back towards the kitchen from his current place searching the infirmary. Taking precautions, he locks down the au from travel from it, to be sure leaving the au itself is impossible.

Focusing as he walks out of the infirmary, Nightmare feels the negativity in the au looking for their little fox’s particular mix of guilt, self-hatred, and depression. He sighs as he feels it a little way into the woods, not moving.

**“He’s an idiot, no wonder he fits in so damned well”** Nightmare mutters to himself as he walks along the corridors of the castle. Fond memories of his boys acting stupid echo in his mind as he does.

On his way back he joined up with Cross and a very lightly shaking Dust, the latter of whom carrying a bundle of bloodstained clothing that upon a quick glance seemed to be a jacket and turtleneck shirt.

**“Dust? Are you ok?”** Nightmare asks as he walks with them, frowning at Dust and Cross’ unconvincing nods.

“We’ll talk when we join the others in the kitchen, neither of us wants to repeat ourselves a third time today” Cross mumbles, normally Nightmare would’ve scoffed but with how they are acting he stays silent.

Horror swears softly as he sees what is in Dusts hands when the three enter the kitchen, Killer next to him leaning on the counter.

“I’m guessin you two found him briefly too?” Killer mumbles darkly, eyeing the bundle of bloodstained garments.

“Y-yeah. He left these behind and a puddle of blood in one of the weird standing dresser things in the attic when I found him” Dust speaks, allowing Cross to practically envelop him in a hug.

“I saw him as well in the music room but he teleported out when he noticed I was there. Had a bunch of knives and daggers floating in what I assume is some sort of variation on blue magyk” Cross adds, resting his chin on Dusts left shoulder as he holds the slightly smaller skeleton.

“That must’ve been right after I found him staring at the wall of weapons in the armory in the basement and where the several that weren’t on the wall went.” Killer comments, “Slippery bastard. Gotta give him credit, he’s damned good at running away. No wonder that inky bastard hadn’t sunk his ‘claws’ in the poor idiot yet.” Killers words are harsh, but his tone betrays the worry in his voice.

**“He’s no longer in the castle, but still within the au. Likely in the woods.”** Nightmare informs his boys, **“Dust and Killer, wait for us in the infirmary in case we need it. Horror, can you track him from the clothes he left in his hurry to...be stupid?”**

“Yeah, of course I can. I’ll grab the soup I made earlier too” Horror says, almost scoffing at the request. He’s the best tracker of course he can find their wayward fox.

**“I know I can search through his negativity but it’s best to be thorough”** Nightmare adds, knowing it’s not needed for him to say this but doing it anyway.

“Why are me and Dust on infirmary duty?” Killer asks, tilting his head, Dust nodding in agreement still in Cross’ arms.

**“Because I have a feeling that neither of you will like what you see when we find him. His aura has been completely still for ten minutes now. There’s no telling what we will see when we get there. Immortal or not, we’ve all started to get attached and I would rather not make you two deal with flashbacks on top of all of this so far”** Nightmare explains with a sigh, Dust and Killer seemingly accepting his explanation with sheepish flushes.

“The sooner we find the idiot the better” Horror mumbles as he gathers the soup he made earlier and some finger foods placing them in his inventory “I’m going to smack him, right in the back of his dumb skull”

“Not if I do it first” Cross adds in, to which Dust flicks Cross’ nose ridge causing the monochrome skeleton to yelp.

Killer walks up to the two and holds a hand out for Dust to take. “Let’s get to the infirmary, I want to check stock anyway”

Dust nods, passing the bloodstained jacket and shirt to Nightmare. He takes Killers hand and the two teleport to the infirmary, not hearing Cross’ mumbled protest of lazy bones nor the affection in his tone as he says it.

**“Let's go then. Find our idiot fox”** Nightmare instructs, passing the clothing to Horror so he can begin tracking once they reach the treeline. **“He didn’t teleport once he landed at the edge of the woods, shouldn’t be too far in”**

The trio silently make their way out of the back of the house, nearest to where Nightmare sensed Runix’ aura land after leaving the castle. They move through the back garden, around the koi pond and swimming pool quickly, focusing on the break in the tree line directly behind the middle of the castle.

“Got a trail Night” Horror speaks up the second they pass the barrier of the treeline. “It’s pretty straightforward, only swaying a little bit it seems.”

**“Good. Can you tell me how deep it goes?”** Nightmare asks, **“I can sense him a little ways ahead, what about you Horror?”**

****

“Same” Horror answers, looking at the trees which Runix had brushed some bark and leaves off in his haste through the forest.

Cross stays silent, worry clear on his face as he can’t contribute anything in the terms of tracking or feeling Runix’ aura/negativity so he just follows them quietly.

“I smell blood, and a lot of it” Horror mumbles, reaching for his inventory as he passes the clothes to Nightmare since the two had been standing side by side the entire time. Cross taking up the rear, tense for any movement in the normally still forest. They were approaching one of the many clearings in the forest, this one being a little dark due to how thick the tree branches are in this particular area of the forest.

**“** W **e** ’r **e** h **e** r **e”** Nightmare and Horror manage to whisper at the same time as they come upon a clearing, not stepping into it yet. **“Step carefully, neither of you have good vision in this lighting and I’m sure you don’t want to step on or in anything”**

Cross nods, following carefully behind Horror and Nightmare into the clearing.

Only to stumble right into them as he hadn’t noticed them halt suddenly.

“Night? Horror? What-” Cross chokes on his words, having went around them to see why they stopped so suddenly. “Oh no, oh fuck-“

Right in the middle of the clearing is Runix, the knives, and daggers he had stolen from their armory impaling him in several spots. It’s obvious even for Cross’ and Horrors’ sights that they are embedded into the ground all the way through the bone. The large pool of blood under the unconscious skelekitsune is even more worrying, Cross struggling to keep his panicking in.

“Oh fuck Night, whatarewegonnado? There’s so much blood and-” Cross starts shaking, panicking and ironically forgetting that their fox is immortal and technically is in no danger of dusting. Cross doesn’t feel it when Horror lifts him into his arms, only looking away from their downed fox when Nightmare physically blocks his vision of Runix.

**“Cross. Cross!”** Nightmare speaks loudly, snapping Cross out of his growing panicking. **"Focus on me, ok?"**

**“He’s going to be ok, he healed you from death right?”** Cross nods. 

**“And you said his healing works by absorbing the injuries onto himself?”** Another nod.

Nightmare sighs **“Then his magic may be unable to self heal if the wound has something in it. Horror, stay with Cross but keep the food at the ready in case we need it. Cross, stay put.”** Nightmare commands, turning around and making his way through the blood-soaked ground to their fox.

Runix’ eye sockets are only partially closed, the eye lights vacant in the dark space. One arm is twisted in an awkward angle by Runix’ side, twitching minutely. Nightmare notes this, knowing it means their fox will regain consciousness soon.

Runix is completely prone, held that way by several knives in his arms and legs, a few in his torso. Nightmare easily uses his tentacles to remove them one by one, flicking the blood off before putting the blades in his inventory.

As each blade is removed, steam rises from where it had impaled Runix, leaving behind slices in the remaining few clothes that Runix is wearing and the older scars that littered the visible bones of Runix’ torso, head, and spine.

**“You could’ve just told us something, anything and we would have helped you. We aren’t heartless, unlike that soulless bastard the multiverse hails as a hero”** Nightmare speaks to Runix as he sees him stir, eye lights igniting and gazing at Nightmare from his spot on the blood-soaked ground. **“You were experiencing LV burn, something that can flare up on occasion. There are better ways to handle it than turning yourself into a stars-damned pin cushion”**

Runix turns his face into the ground, mumbling something that even Nightmare can’t hear. Runix squeaks in embarrassment, probably realizing too late that he isn’t wearing a shirt of any kind, just in his pants and shoes. Runix only squirms a little before giving up as Nightmare lifts him into his arms, securing their fox with tentacles to prevent escape.

**“We are going back to the castle, into the infirmary where you will let Dust and Killer check you over. Then we will take you into the living room and have a little chat about the self-destructive way you dealt with your LV”** Nightmare scolds, glaring at Runix before turning to face Horror and Cross again. **“You made Cross panic and would have triggered horrible flashbacks for Killer and Dust the way we found you. You need to apologize. Normally the punishment for hurting my boys is worse, but...I will make an exception this time”**

“Why?” Runix whispers softly, almost too quiet to hear “I’d deserve it, all of it.”

“Well, guess unlucky for you that Cro ss started liking you first, then gushing about you to us, and now that you’re here we’ve all gotten a little attached to ‘our fox’” Horror scoffs sarcastically, having heard Runix. Cross is blushing in Horrors arms, but not denying any of it.

Horror lets Cross go, the monochrome skeleton quickly marching up to where Runix is held in Nightmares arms and tentacles. Runix can see the stained tear tracks on Cross’ face, light purple in color as Cross stops right in front of him and Nightmare.

“Cross?” Runix whispers, flinching at the glare the other levels on him but feeling worse when he sees fresh tears begin to gather in the monochrome skeleton's eye sockets.

_***SLAP*** _

The sound echoes through the forest, everyone still in shock as Cross stands frozen, his hand still extended from slapping Runix.

Runix stares in shock, touching where his face hurt as steam rose from the bruise, watching lavender tears fall from Cross’ eye sockets freely now.

“C-“

_“Don’t you EVER do that again.”_ Cross shouts, voice shaking along with his ragged breaths as he straightens his stance. _“You might not care about your own immortal life or well-being, but I do! You fucking asshole, realize that now you have monsters in your life that will search the whole damned multiverse for you! We may not have known you for years or whatever, but in this short time you’ve already left an impact so don’t you dare say you’re worthless!”_ Cross shouts voice stuttering and catching at intervals as his emotions get too much and choke him up.

“What Cross says is true, you are now ours and no one is allowed to hurt you, not even yourself” Horror speaks up from behind the shaking and sobbing oreo, his tone just as emotional as Cross’.

**“Now, we are going to get you cleaned up and changed. Then, all of us are going to sit in the relaxation room and have a discussion”** Nightmare commands, tone leaving no room for argument as he teleports the four of them directly to the infirmary where Killer and Dust are waiting. It has been a long day for everyone involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan like, half of this
> 
> esp the Cross part at the end there
> 
> he just raged, and i don't blame him


	9. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are said and it's finally said how long they've been up for

“They’re taking a while, you think he escaped the au?” Dust asks Killer as he paces the length of the infirmary. Killer is fiddling with the bandages covering his wrists, he had been picking at the scars and Dust had to wrap them to stop him. Dust notices Killer fussing with them but isn’t in the right mind to stop him right now. At least Killer isn’t actively trying to remove the bandages again.

“No, Night locked down the au the moment our fox left the castle. He said so himself.” Killer responds, rifling through the shelves checking their stock on gauze and medical tape before tossing Dust a roll. “Here, in case that idiot kitsune actually can’t self-heal as he claims. Either way, it will prevent him from tearing into himself as easily.”

Dust catches the gauze easily, staring at the off-white fabric in his hands imbued with healing magics, a distant look in his gaze. When he returns his attention to Killer, the blank socketed skeleton is returning his gaze looking rather worried. The liquid hate is dripping a bit thicker, only enough to just notice.

“He’s broken like we were when we first came here, isn’t he?” Dust asks, watching Killer walk around the infirmary. When they had first arrived, recruited by Nightmare, it had been a literal minefield until they had gotten used to each other.

“Yeah. Kind of reminds me of....well, myself when Nightmare first found me.” Killer admits, setting aside more bandages and antibacterial spray. Now THAT had been a dark time, that didn’t truly calm down until Cross joined them and almost died. Sure, they got along plenty but didn’t acknowledge any feelings above friendship until the incident.

Cross had taken a literal barrage of light arrows as they had sped towards Nightmares’ unprotected side; turning to the stunned group and giving them a weak smile, collapsing into a growing puddle of his own blood. No one had slept easy that night. The whole gang ended up staying vigil over Cross’ unconscious form the entire first night, remaining nearby until their Oreo regained consciousness.

Dust opens his mouth to reply when Nightmare teleports in with a very upset looking Cross, a glaring Horror, and a stunned looking Runix. The latter of whom is still thoroughly entangled in Nightmares’ tentacles.

**“Killer, he’s about your size, go get a clean outfit of yours”** Nightmare instructs, setting Runix down on an unoccupied bed. **“Horror, grab some things to clean all this blood off him with. There should be some things for cleaning fur in the same closet.”**

No one comments on why Runix is covered in blood, nor why he’s shivering as if he wants to crawl under a rock and hide. At least, not until Killer and Horror return. Their fox goes to try to flee but is pinned by three glares leveled at him simultaneously, his ears and tails twitching in nervousness.

“You are going to sit on that bed, and let us clean you up then dress you. Not a peep out of you until we’ve done that moved to the other room, and have said our peace.” Cross growls the moment Killer returns with a spare set of his clothes. _“Do you understand?”_

Runix slowly nods, not moving an inch other than his shivering. The colder air of the infirmary seems to finally be affecting him now that the blood has long dried and cooled.

Horror returns from where he had disappeared to with a couple of wet rags, passing one to Nightmare, Dust, and Cross as he makes his way to Runix with quick strides.

Runix thankfully holds still as they clean the now dried blood off. Killer returns right as they’ve finished with Runix’ torso and have moved on. Cleaning the rest of the blood off is done quickly, dressing Runix in Killers spare clothes the moment they finish.

It is slightly strange to see their fox in Killers’ clothes, though said skeleton in question is noticeably trying not to think too hard on that. Definitely not the time. The place is debatable though.

No one speaks as Horror is the one to lift Runix and cart him to the ‘relaxation room’ as Nightmare has dubbed it. It looks like a normal extra living room with the exception of the large plush pillow chair things spread around the perimeter of the room. Thick soft carpet covers the floor that can be seen and the room is a muted calming color scheme.

Each skeleton takes their normal spot among the pillow-chairs, with Horror passing Runix to Nightmare again as he gets settled. Runix struggles a little but otherwise says nothing as he’s manhandled and entangled once more into Nightmares tentacles and his lap.

Surprisingly, it is Dust who breaks the silence.

“Are you four going to tell us what our little fox here did in the deep dark woods? Or are we going to be kept in the dark as to what happened like some children?” Dust questions, looking at Nightmare in particular.

“We found him, in one of the darker ‘clearings’.” Horror begins to explain, ignoring the muted scoff from Cross.

“The idiot had gone and ignored his LV, not talking to us about the burn, and decided it was a good idea to try to imitate a pin cushion filled with red food coloring” Cross growls, obviously still angered and upset about earlier. Not that any of them would blame him. He had spent the longest time with him, alone, before being able to return home from that fateful mission.

If it weren’t for the bet, it most likely would not have been long at all for their resident Oreo to bribe Nightmare into inviting Runix into their group. Not even Nightmare can resist Cross’ puppy dog eyes for very long before giving in.

**“Now, you will listen to each of us say our peace, and I mean actually listen. I will know if you start to disassociate.”** Nightmare scolds, pointing a finger at Runix. **“Only after will you be allowed to respond, got it?”**

Runix just nods his head mutely, bones rattling quietly.

“We’ve decided. Once this bet is over and Error recovers some, I will find you and get you out of that miserably desolate au you call home” Nightmare speaks, voice quieter as Runix is quite close. The softer tone having a much larger impact on the bound skelekitsune than any shouting would do. “It was decided before the bet even happened when Cross first returned and told us about you.”

Runix goes to ask a question but is silenced by Killer speaking up. “Even at Cross’ description of you, you reminded us of how we were when Nightmare first recruited us and took us from our own broken aus. Once you got here, that thought became even more solidified.”

“We know you think little of yourself and hate yourself for the events that happened in your au” Dust picks up “They weren’t your fault, and I’ll say it as many times as I need to”

Runix is shaking even heavier as Horror clears his non-existent throat. “No starving yourself, talk to us if you feel like doin...that again.”

“In case you haven't noticed, every one of us here has LV and guilts. We still have times that are hard, so we know what it feels like” Cross assures Runix, looking him in the eye lights with a fierce determination to get his point across. “No hiding from us when we come to get you.”

**“There’s no telling what Ink will do when this week ends, or what condition Error is in. He may take some time to heal, but we will come for you.”** Nightmare declares, words bringing a shiver down Runix’ spine as he glances into Nightmares’ sole eye light. **“You can speak now”**

_“I...you shouldn’t...I don’t....”_ Runix struggles to form anything coherent, feeling both overwhelmed and warmed by how these skeletons somehow have claimed him as one of their own. It had been so long since anyone had cared, so many years drowning in his self-hate and guilt. Does he really want to move on? Can he? He only knew Cross before and in the short time, he’s known the others he knows he’d jump in front of an attack in a soul beat.

**“Stop, focus on me. Feel when I breathe in and out. Now copy that”** Nightmares voice breaks through the fog in his head, moving one of Runix’ hands to rest on Nightmares clothed chest. Exaggerated inhales and exhales can be felt, Runix taking a moment before shakily mirroring them.

“You back with us, little fox?” Horror asks once Runix gains enough of himself to look around. They’re all watching, strange looks on their....oh, that’s what concern looks like...

“Y-yeah...sorry” Runix mumbles, wanting to bury his face in his tails but can't with how he’s tangled up like he is.

**“It’s been a long day, we should get some rest. Looking for you took us all last night and well into today. It’s night again.”** Nightmare informs him, a tentacle flicking Runix in the nose ridge when he notices the skelekitsunes flinch at the mention of how long they had been looking for him for. **“You’re sleeping with us tonight, tomorrow is the day.”**

“Already?” Runix asks, feeling himself being lifted as Nightmare carries him to a rather large and lavishly decorated room.

“Yes, we will finally see Error again. And hopefully, take you back with us” Cross mumbles as he settles between Horror and the middle of the bed where Nightmare usually lays.

Runix is settled between Cross and Nightmare, Killer and Dust taking the other side of the thankfully huge bed. It takes laying in the warmth surrounding him to realize how tired he is, drifting off the moment his head hits a pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's super late
> 
> i hope it isn't a pos


	10. Day 7, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day, the final day where they go and meet the 'Star Sans' and finish this whole deal
> 
> But will Ink hold to his word, or break it like any other soulless being is known to do?

“Fuck what time is it?” Killer mumbles, rolling over and burying his face against the crook of Dusts neck. Dust grumbles quietly but doesn’t move.

”....midnight....” Horrors sleep-addled voice echoes in the room, the raggedness to it amplified by his half-awake state. He may wake up early normally but yesterday was exhausting for everyone involved himself included.

“Ugh it’s too early, go back to sleep” Cross mumbles, swatting at nothing as he sleepily cuddles their fox between himself and Nightmare. Somehow  Nightmare and Runix are still asleep during this and they drift back off to sleep easily.

Runix wakes up trapped between Nightmare and Cross sometime later, glancing around to see that Horror and Dust aren’t in the room. Somehow in his sleep, he had rolled overlaying across Cross’ chest and his tails had entangled themselves with one of Nightmares’ tentacles.

Runix goes to move but freezes at the feeling of someone’s arms around him, holding him still. Grumbling softly, Runix falls back asleep.

“Hey, little fox, wake up.” Killers voice rouses him from sleep, almost rolling off of a couch he’s sure he wasn’t on when he drifted off last night. Tentacles catch him before he hits the ground. “You missed bacon and eggs, it’s time for lunch now. Horror will flip if you miss lunch as well.”

“Thanks” Runix mumbles, looking around the room. Nightmare and Killer are the only other monsters in the room. “Did....did I sleepwalk or something?”

**“No, Cross moved you to the couch when Horror called that breakfast was being cooked and you wouldn’t wake up so you were moved here.”** Nightmare tells him, tentacles setting Runix on his feet next to Killer.

“He just finished cooking lunch, c’mon. Horror will throw a fit if you miss lunch as well.” Killer tells him, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the living room and into a very large ornate kitchen.

“Lunch.....is ready....” Horror says as the three enter the room, Nightmare having followed behind Runix and Killer. “Made....onigiri....”

“O-nigiri? Any fillings?” Runix asks, perking up at the word his eye lights sparkling with excitement. He loves onigiri, ever since his Alphys stumbled on an anime cookbook that one time and they made it together. For a solid month, they did nothing but cook from that book.

Horror pauses as he sets the plates down at the large table where Dust and Cross have already seated themselves. He hadn’t expected their little fox to get excited about one of his meals.

”....just....tuna, salmon, plum,” Horror says, setting down the last plate and pointing out each one in turn. ”....Pickled plum” Horror adds on after a pause.

“I love onigiri,” Runix says, Horror flushing in response.

Runix finds himself once again between Cross and Nightmare, Horror seating himself right after.

**“Killer and Dust, don’t forget to do the dishes. We’ll go meet the rainbow asshole after cleaning up”** Nightmare commands, grabbing an onigiri somehow looking elegant as he eats the stuffed rice ball.

Said skeletons grumble a bit but dig into their meal as well. Lunch is pretty quiet aside from the sounds of eating and then plates clacking against bone as Dust and Killer wash the dishes under Nightmares careful watch.

Runix wordlessly shifts back into a small fox, allowing himself to be picked up by Nightmare. One trip through a dark swirling portal later and they’re in the empty au they first made the bet in.

Ink is already there, Blue and Dream strangely absent.

_“Oh good, you’re all here.”_ Ink chirps, one eye light an exclamation point and the other a star. _“Dream and Blue getting Error, says they don’t trust me with keeping my end of the bargain but whatever. Not like I can care.”_ The soul-less artist shrugs.

**“Yeah, you kind of need a soul to care”** Nightmare scoffs at the paintbrush wielding idiot across the field. **“Too bad you’re sans one of those.”** Runix tenses in Nightmares’ arms but otherwise doesn’t move.

Dream and Blue arrive several tense minutes later, Ink smirking at Nightmare while the others look ready to leap at the artist at a moment's notice.

Error is held gently in Blues arms, unconscious but otherwise looking unharmed. Anyone with half a brain cell could feel the tension of the area double the moment the gang sights Error.

_“Here’s the deal. Blue will walk Error halfway to you while one of you walks the fox. We’ll give Error back as agreed as long as you give the fox back.”_ Ink chides, acting like he’s scolding them much to the distaste of everyone present.

“Yeah, yeah asshole. We know.” Killer scoffs, hand clenching around a knife in his pockets.

Nightmare passes Runix to Horror, who starts walking towards the center just as Blue does the same. They would’ve picked Cross but no one wanted to give Ink a chance to almost kill him again.

“Ink wouldn’t tell us what he’s done, only allowing us to heal his injuries. Some were months old. After this, Dream and I will be keeping a closer eye on him. I promise” Blue whispers to Horror as he passes the sleeping Error to him. “I wish we had found out what Ink was doing sooner, maybe we could have got him out without having this bet.”

Horror nods, watching Blue walk away from Runix, who has been staying as still as possible the entire time. Partially out of nervousness.

_“I know you’re a Sans.”_ Ink declares the moment Blue returns to their group, loud enough for everyone to hear. Even Nightmare, busy checking over Error. A swirling portal appears and Cross leaves carrying Error, Dust right behind them.

**“You knew the whole time, didn’t you?”** Nightmare scowls, growling lowly as Ink starts to laugh.

_“Of course I did, who do you take me for. I knew my ‘friends’ rigged the bet with a Sans that can’t die. I only allowed the bet to even happen because I was bored.”_ Ink announced, chuckle turning to a full-on insane sounding laugh.

_“But now, thanks to this, I have a new toy to play with. One that can’t die no matter what I do with it! I’ll never be bored again!”_ Ink stops laughing long enough to puke up black ink, wiping his chin before grinning like a madman as he snatches Runix from Blue.

_ “This is going to be fun” _


	11. Day 7; fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fite fite fite fite

“Ink, no. You can’t seriously be thinking of-” Blue protests, backing away from his ‘friend’ as the artist turns to look at him. Runix is frozen in his fox form still in Blues arms, unsure what to do. Sure he deserves this but...he doesn’t want to be someone’s pet.

“Blue is right Ink, you can’t do this. It isn’t right.” Dream adds, situating himself between Ink and Blue. Nightmare holding Horror and Killer from jumping in, looking seconds from doing so himself.

_“Move aside Dream. It's mine now.”_ Ink states clearly, taking his brush off of his back and brandishing it at his two ‘friends’.

_“Better yet...”_ Ink trails off, glancing between his ‘friends’ that have Runix and Nightmare. In a splash of his namesake, Ink teleports across the field, slashing at Horror from his blind spot. _“How about we all have a little fun?”_

Nightmare blocks the hit with a tentacle, a loud thwack resounding across the battlefield as Inks brush connects with it.

“You are no better than that damned flower!” Killer growls, bringing out his knives while Horror readies his ax.

**“You are not going to win, Ink. It’s three against one.”** Nightmare taunts, pushing Ink back halfway to where he started.

_“Oh really? You think you’ll win when I have this?”_ Ink announces proudly, pulling out a glass box from his inventory. The glass is black, unable to be seen through. At least, until Ink hits a button on the side.

Floating inside is Errors soul, with Errors signature blue strings draped over it.

_“I’ll kill him, right here. Right now.”_ Ink threatens _“Unless...you surrender to me what belongs to me.” Ink finishes, pointing to the still stunned Runix._

“No...” Runix whispers, unheard or perhaps ignored by the soulless creator. “No, you can’t.”

Ink turns his back to the Runix and his ‘friends’, fully facing Nightmare with Errors soul floating in his hands.

_“He will never wake up without this. Surrender it to me and you can have his soul back. Stars knows why you want him anyways, but then again broken pieces seem to attract one another huh?”_ Ink continues to gloat, not noticing Runix quietly shift from a small fox to a short skelekitsune.

When Ink finally does pay attention to what’s happening behind him, it’s too late. Errors soul is knocked from his hand by Runix, watching passively as it floats into Nightmares waiting hands.

_“Cheeky toy”_ Ink mutters, swinging his brush hard, grinning as he hears a satisfying crack when Runix brings an arm up to block him.

“Get out of here!” Runix growls, his form steaming as it almost glitches. Parts turning into mist and returning to a solid-state randomly. The magic begins to collect around their fox; blue, red, and purple swirling as he begins to change.

_“Oh, what’s this? My new toy has features?”_ Ink comments, eye lights turning into an exclamation point and a star as he sips some yellow with the hand not occupied with his brush. _“How exciting!”_

“Please! Get. Out. Of. Here!” Runix screams to Nightmare, Killer, and Horror. Every word is punctuated by loud cracks as bones realign themselves. Shoes get shredded as Runix’ paws get larger, claws and fangs elongating.

Runix’ growls increase in volume as his markings thicken, glowing brightly with unbridled rage. He glances back at the skeletons that had quickly become important to him one last time, shoving them into a portal before they can protest. Runix knows Nightmare felt the depth of rage, and he doesn’t want to hurt them by accident when he loses control.

Runix’ last thoughts before succumbing to his rage are hopes that they’ll forgive him.

“You’re going to regret saying those words, artist” Runix snarls, brush cracking under the pressure of his now larger claws as he closes the portal behind him.

Killer leaps back for the glowing portal right as it closes, tumbling heels over head as he just misses it slamming into the wall of the living room.

“Fuck!” Killer swears, punching a hole in the wall. He slides down beside the hole he just made, putting his face in his hands. The black ‘tears’ are thicker than usual, regular tears joining them as they drip onto the carpeted floor.

“Killz....” Horror whispers, kneeling in front of Killer who’s shoulders had begun to shake. Horror wraps his arms around Killer, easily picking the monochrome skeleton up and cradling him. “We’ll....find him....for now....let’s....get our....glitch back” Horror is carrying Killer in a sort of ‘princess’ carry.

“Y-yeah...sorry about the wall Night” Killer stutters, hiccupping. He looks in his lap, ashamed. He doesn’t seem to notice nor care how Horror is carrying him at the moment, caught up in wiping his tears before Cross or Dust sees it.

**“It’s fine Killer. Been needing to patch the wall anyway”** Nightmare mumbles, still holding Errors soul in his hands gently. Even with Runix pushing them through the portal rather quickly Errors soul remained whole and undamaged.

Their thoughts are interrupted by Cross stumbling to a halt right before he can crash into them, looking harried.

“We can’t wake Error up. He’s healed, but he just won’t wake up!” Cross frantically informs them, not yet seeing the glowing soul floating right above Nightmares’ extended hands.

**“He needs this”** Nightmare holds his hands out a little higher, letting Cross see what’s floating in them.

“I’m going to kill that rainbow a-where’s our fox?” Cross asks mid-rant, glancing between them. “Don’t tell me he....that idiot”

“We....should get.....Errors soul.....back to him....first” Horror interrupts before Cross can go on a rant about stupid self-sacrificing idiots.

“Y-yeah”

The four of them quickly make it to the infirmary, where Dust is standing beside an unconscious Error. Dust has laid Error in the most comfortable of beds, pulling his favorite blanket over him and his favorite pillow.

“Oh you found them, good” Dust comments dryly, eye lights immediately taking in Killer in Horrors arms and Errors soul floating in Nightmares’ hands. Dust backs up giving Nightmare room to return Errors soul.

The glitchy soul slowly floats from Nightmares’ hands, moving to float above Errors ribcage. It flickers, descending a little before vanishing in a flash of light and pixels signifying its return to its proper place.

“He should wake up now, right?” Dust whispers, eye lights flickering between the others, and Error rapidly. Killers soul has begun flickering as he stares at Error along with everyone else.

Ever so slowly, Error begins to wake. The first thing to move is his fingers, followed by a soft groan as eye sockets flutter open.

_**“WheERe.....”** _Error rasps out, voice very soft and scratchy from disuse _**“WwHy AaRE yoU loOKiINg aAT mE liIKE I diEd? WHAt HhaPPenED?”**_

**“Do you not remember anything?”** Nightmare asks softly, a little relieved that whatever Ink had done to their glitch wasn’t remembered. At least Error could be saved some of the mental trauma than if he had remembered.

_**“No...I reMEMbeR....cHEckINg on tHe aNTi-VoId AnD thEN....waKInG up hERe”**_ Error glitches quietly, struggling to remember anything in between there _**“WhAT haPPenED? WhY dOEs EveRYonE loOk liKE I’vE beEn gOnE fFoR a wWhiLe?”**_

“Because you have” Horror informs him, voice clear. “Ink...took you....made us play a game...”

“Yeah, apparently Blue and Dream found out, got Ink to set up a weird bet thing and helped us” Killer mumbles against Horrors chest “There was a cute little fox staying with us until today. He....he’s fighting Ink alone, dunno if Blue or Dream are helping.”

**“The AU they’re in is locked, I’ve been trying to open a portal for a few minutes now”** Nightmare mumbles from where he’s standing in the corner.

_**“WaIit...dDiD y0u sAy ‘litTtlE f0X’?”** _Error asks, confused **_“WhAt DdiD yYoU aGReeE t0?”_**

“We agreed to take care of a ‘fox’ that turned out to be a reluctantly immortal Sans” Cross explains, describing Runix as he grabs a chocolate bar from his inventory and passing it to Error.

_**“Hiss NaMmE....iT’Ss RuNiXx iIsN’t itT?”**_ Error asks quietly, looking stunned. How had they found....thoughts for later.

“Yeah...he mentioned only seeing you in passing, and in trying to heal you when badly injured in his au. Maybe those two found him by seeing that you had been in that au before and assumed you knew each other.” Dust mumbles as he puts away some unused bandages from the day before. “He was here for a week, and honestly we all got pretty attached to our little fox.”

**_“I rReMembBeR tHAt SansS...gUesS hHe dId SsuRviVe Me DeSstR0yiNG hIs WhHoLe AU wItH HiM InN iT. HiSs MemORY mUssSt'Ve GoTTeN ErAseD WhEn I DiD tHAt.”_** Error muses, much to the shock of the others.

“You mean you actually indulged him?” Cross demanded, eye sockets wide.

**_“YesSSS.”_ **Error answers shortly before turning his attention back to Nightmare ** _“YoUu haAvEe aAnY luUcK gEttTinG t0 tHAt AU?”_**

Nightmare shakes his head **“It’s like the AU doesn’t exist anymore.”**

**_“LeT ME tRy”_** Error focuses his magic, opening a glitched portal to where they just were about the size of a normal viewing portal. But no one was there; not Ink, Dream, Blue, nor their fox. 

**_“It’s just a one-way mirror portal, don’t try to leap through it”_ **Cross stops from where he’s about to leap through the small opening in space/time.

“What do we do now?” Killer asks, still in Horrors' arms.

**“For now, let’s get some food. I’m sure Error is hungry”** Nightmare says just as Errors' non-existent stomach growls.

_**“WhIlE wWe EaT, YoU cCanN TtelL MeE aBoOuTt YoU'Re 'LiTTtlE FfoxXx' aAnd TthE WeEk YoU'vE hHaDd"** _Error teases, closing the portal and allowing himself to be picked up and carried by Nightmares tentacles.

Little did they know that the battle they were forced out of had continued elsewhere, Runix subdued and caged like a wild animal. Ink clutching his chest looking confused and awed. Dream urging Ink through a portal to the Doodlesphere while Blue drags the unconscious Runix elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this sucked
> 
> first time trying to really honestly do Errors thing some credit i might not do it again it's time consuming


End file.
